Known electronic devices used for generating streams of advertising are known. For example, digital display screens positioned in public places, such as airport terminals, shopping malls, or elevators, that are positioned within sight of passer-bys and that cycle through advertisement messages and displays have been used in the past. Even though such systems are known and used by advertisers, their effectiveness in reaching their target audiences cannot, typically, be determined with accuracy. Moreover, their passive nature does not effectively reach to members of the public to capture their attention, diminishing their revenue generating potential.
To address this issue, some systems invite members of the public to interact with a device in order to capture a person's attention by providing services that the person desires. Such examples include entertainment centers that are positioned in public areas and that offer electronic services to users, for example, Internet access, email service, and/or wireless network connectivity (hot-spots). Such systems, generically known as kiosks, rely on payment by the customer for use of the services provided. Even though these kiosks have been successful in the past, the ever growing use and popularity of mobile electronic devices offering the same or similar services has and will probably continue to reduce their popularity and revenue-generating potential.